


Holiday Gifts

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jasper Hook always celebrated Christmas... even from beyond the grave.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’MUMMY! MUMMY! IT’S CHRISTMAS!’’ Jasper and James Hook shouted. They ran to their mother’s bed. They smiled and shook her at the same time. ‘’MUMMY! MUMMY! IT’S CHRISTMAS!’’

Mrs. Hook’s eyes slowly opened before she sat up. After stretching her arms, she smiled at her young sons. ‘’Merry Christmas, Jasper and James,’’ she said. Mrs. Hook embraced them. She released them and got out of bed. She dressed in a robe and stepped out of her bedroom.

James ran ahead of Jasper before he was near a Christmas tree. He sat by it. He smiled at his mother after she approached the tree. His eyes settled on one of the presents. *I can’t wait to open my present.* James frowned. *Hopefully it’s not underwear again* he thought.

Mrs. Hook reached under the tree. She took two presents. She gave one present to Jasper and the other present to James. Mrs. Hook sat near James and Jasper. Her eyes were on them as they opened their presents. The corners of her mouth almost reached her eyes.

‘’A wooden pirate sword!’’ Jasper exclaimed. He faced his mother. ‘’Thanks.’’

‘’A book about pirates!’’ James said.

Mrs. Hook still smiled as James and Jasper held her. She held them again.

The happy memory vanished. Captain James Hook frowned in his cabin. He sat near his harpsichord and looked ahead. *It’s Christmas. Mummy is long gone. My brother is deceased as well.*

Captain Hook began to tremble with rage. *I remember removing Jasper’s eye years ago. My sibling never liked me at all. He refused to give me extra gold.* 

Captain Hook’s eyes increased in size the minute he heard footsteps in the cabin. He ceased trembling. His frown returned. He looked back. Captain Hook saw Jasper Hook’s spirit. He gasped after his eyes settled on the lumber Jasper held. 

‘’Merry Christmas, little brother,’’ Jasper said. He held lumber in front of Captain Hook. Jasper heard the latter as he gasped again. Certain words were on the Christmas present. The last words Captain Hook saw. In loving memory of.

 

The End


End file.
